Relaxation
by LN8866
Summary: How can Fiona get Michael to relax?


For all my smut fans...here you go! Hope you like it!

* * *

Michael sat outside on the patio. He didn't hear Fiona approach him. When she put her hand on his shoulder, he quickly grabbed her arm and tried to flip her over.

"Michael, its me. I rolled over and you weren't there so I thought I'd see if you were ok. You haven't been sleeping well lately." Fiona explained as Michael released her arm from his grip.

"You know better than to sneak up on me." Michael said in a grumpy tone.

Fiona sat in Michael's lap and began to run her fingers through his hair. When she heard him let out a heavy sigh, she said "You are much too stressed Michael. You need to relax."

As she planted small kisses along his hairline, she felt Michael begin to relax but then tense up as soon as he spoke. He asked softly but firmly "How am I supposed to relax? I have Riley hounding my mother and searching for me. I'm constantly worried about Sam and Jesse getting caught and going down for my mistakes. My biggest fear is if you get caught, odds are you will be handed over to the MI6 or sent back to Ireland. All of those endings are bad. So tell me how I'm supposed to relax Fiona."

"I have an idea on how to help you relax." Fiona replied as she slipped off Michael's lap onto the hard concrete of the patio. She undid Michael's belt buckle and slapped his hands away a few times when he tried to stop her.

"Fi, we can't do this. I need to..." Michael stopped speaking and began to softly moan as she took him into her mouth. Looking down at Fiona bobbing her head up and down on his cock, sucking and eating him hungrily turned him on incredibly. Resigning himself to the fact that Fi wanted to pleasure him, he laced his fingers through her hair and leaned back in the chair. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy Fiona's method of relaxation.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He stopped Fiona and pulled her up onto her feet. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Fi, I can't. There's too much going on, what if someone hears us or what if Riley's team is on the perimeter. We need..."

Fiona quieted Michael with a kiss. "No one is coming for us at this hour and if we are too loud, that's their problem. If you don't relax, you will never be any help in getting us to safety." She pulled Michael's hand and led him out to the lawn, where it was darker and no one could see them.

She motioned for him to lay down on the grass. He obeyed, but pulled his shirt off before laying down. Fiona climbed on top of Michael and began to nibble on his neck while grinding against his erection.

"I don't know how good..." Michael tried to say before Fiona quieted him with another deep passionate kiss.

"Michael, I don't care how bad or good the sex is tonight. It doesn't always have to be magnificent fireworks. Just go with whatever you are feeling at that moment. I want you to relax and to have fun, even if only for a half hour. Turn your mind off and focus on the pleasure and the fact that I am only wearing your t-shirt and nothing else."

Once Fiona saw Michael give her a goofy grin, one that she has been the only one to ever see, she went back to work knowing Michael was finally embracing the idea of having a tumble in the dark backyard of their latest home. She began to kiss and lick his neck, occasionally nipping at his ear lobes. He began to moan quite deeply as she started to work her way to his chest. As she moved down, Michael pulled her shirt off and placed it next to him.

Fiona began her descent back down to Michael's center, starting to lick his length. Eventually, she took all of him into her mouth, causing Michael began to moan and buck under her. Fiona stilled his movements by pinning his hips down with her hands. As he neared his release, he reached down and stopped her before it was too late. While he always enjoyed the pleasure her mouth gave him, he always like to be inside her when they finished. He always liked to be able to see Fiona's face and feel her entire body shake as she orgasmed. In one swift move, he flipped her over onto her back.

"Michael! I was going..." Fi began to protest before Michael placed his hand over her mouth. "Ssssh...it's my turn. You need to relax too." He pinned her arms above her head and began to mimic the same things she did to him,except spending time on her breasts. First he would gently bite her nipples, alternating back and forth. As he began to suck more hungrily at her breasts, he reached down, inserted a finger into her core and began to pump in and out of her slowly. When her deep gasps and moans became higher pitched whines, he knew she was nearing her orgasm. Abruptly stopping, Fiona let out a gasp.

Michael sat up and pulled Fiona into his lap so he was facing her. She guided Michael into her wet, hot center and tried to move. Instead, once he was fully inside her, he held her hips still. Looking up at Fiona, into her beautiful green eyes, he said "Don't move. Stay still. I want to remember how you look and feel right now." He brushed the hair from her sweaty face and drew her head closer for a kiss. As they kissed Michael urged her to move her hips. As she moved up and down on him, driving him deeper and deeper into madness, Michael couldn't hold back any longer and dug his nails into Fiona's hips as she slammed into him. He buried his head against her chest and screamed out a string of expletives. As he pulsed inside of her, she reached her end as well, wrapping her arms around him and biting down on his shoulder, trying hard not to scream.

As their breathing returned to normal, Fiona climbed off Michael's lap and laid down on the grass. He laid down next to her, both exchanging soft kisses and caresses. All their problems and fears would wait until the morning. For now, they were the only two people in the world and that was all that mattered.


End file.
